Proud Flame - Memory of Ace (DEU)
by Kanna3011
Summary: Was tust du, wenn deine Liebe stirbt? Welche Möglichkeiten bleiben? Ein Einblick in ihr Leben, in welchem sie trotzdem weiter in seiner Nähe verweilt.


Dies ist mein Oneshot zum Gedenken an Ace und erzählt die Geschichte einer ihm nahen Person, die ihm weiterhin beisteht. Ich habe dieselbe Story auch in Englisch hochgeladen, jedoch liegt mir Deutsch, als Muttersprache, einfach mehr. Ich hoffe, dass es den Lesern gefällt.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, sowie die Handlung von One Piece gehört Eiichiro Oda und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld. Lediglich der OC und seine Vergangenheit entstammt meinem Kopf.

Memory of Ace – Proud Flame

Ein rötlicher Schleier spannte sich vor den Himmel. Farbige Wolken zogen langsam an ihm vorüber und begannen ihre Reise. Sie schaute auf. Wohin der Wind sie wohl tragen wird? Diese Frage stellte sie sich jeden Tag. Denn jeden Tag kam sie hierher. Sie erklomm immer wieder aufs Neue die hohe Klippe und beobachtete oft stundenlang wie die rote Sonne am Horizont vom Meer verschluckt wurde. Sie liebte das Farbenspiel, welches sich in diesen Momenten am Himmel abzeichnete. Ihr erschienen diese Lichter als wilde Flammen, die frei und zügellos voranflogen. Denn das entsprach der Natur des Feuers. Stark. Ungebunden. Lebendig...

Doch mit der Zeit schwindet der rote Schein, bis letztendlich auch der winzigste Funke erlischt. Die Nacht war angebrochen.

Allerdings zeigte sie keine Ambitionen sich auf den Heimweg zu begeben. Nein, vielmehr verharrte sie noch fester in ihrer Stellung und sah hinaus auf die Weiten der dunklen See. Ein ruhiger Wind streifte ihre blasse Haut und fuhr durch ihr langes helles Haar. Sie ignorierte die nächtliche Kälte, die sich immer schneller um ihre Glieder schloss. Eigentlich bemerkte sie diese gar nicht. Ihre Gedanken und Empfindungen verweilten nämlich an einem anderen Ort, sogar in einer anderen Zeit...

...

Alles war schwarz gewesen. Vor lauter Angst hatte sie es in all den Tagen nicht gewagt, sich zu rühren. Sie dachte auf diese Weise würde sie irgendwann in der Finsternis versinken und dieser Alptraum wäre vorbei. Aber sie hoffte vergeblich. Sie würde ihrem Schicksal nicht entkommen können. Sie würde als wertlose Sklavin zu Grunde gehen. In diesem modrigen Gefängnis, das diese Monster Zimmer nannten, würde sie ihren letzten Atemzug machen. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, noch einmal den blauen Himmel sehen zu können. Dann hätte sie energisch versucht, jeden einzelnen Sonnenstrahl einzufangen und allen Wolken eine Gestalt zu geben. Sie hätte ihre Freiheit erlangt...

Nur wenige Wochen später sollte sich ihr Wunsch dann doch erfüllen:

Sie erkannte weder Gesicht noch Statur der Person, die so plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war sie nicht mehr allein gewesen. Die Verwunderung darüber lähmte ihre Sinne. Ihr Körper hingegen reagierte einfach so. Ihre Hand umgriff bereitwillig die andere. Sie fühlte sich so warm an. Kurz darauf lief sie zusammen mit dem Unbekannten nach...ja wohin rannten sie eigentlich? Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, sich zu orientieren und überließ ihrem Begleiter die Führung. Doch bald musste sie zwanghaft die Augen zusammenkneifen. Das Licht brannte in ihren Augen. Sie vernahm Schreie und wütende Stimmen. Ihr Retter führte sie weiter. Vorsichtig linste sie durch ihre halbgeschlossenen Lider hindurch. Ein Holzkarren? Ihr wurde bedeutet, hier zu warten. Dann war der junge Mann verschwunden. Also hockte sie sich auf die Erde und lauschte dem Geschehen. Ein Kampf?

Allmählich füllte sich die Umgebung mit gewaltiger Hitze. Schweißperlen rannen von ihrer Stirn hinab. Wiederum hörte sie Rufe und darüber hinaus beängstigendes Knistern. Konnte das sein? Ein Brand? Ihre Neugier übertraf die Furcht. Sie wandte sich um und lugte über die hölzernen Bretter hinweg. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie glaubte sogar, ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Ein ungeheuerlicher und gleichzeitig fantastischer Anblick erstreckte sich vor ihr. Ein loderndes Flammenmeer, das alles verschlang. Es faszinierte sie. Diese Flammen agierten so eigenständig, dass man meinen konnte, es handle sich hierbei um Lebewesen.

Da erschien ein Schatten im Feuer. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, war es ein Mensch. So irrational das auch war, so verspürte sie vor diesem brennenden Mann keine Furcht. Im Gegenteil: Hastig schritt sie auf ihn zu und stoppte erst, als nicht mal mehr ein Meter sie trennte. Sie starrte ihn an. Schnell verlor sie sich in seinen dunklen Augen. Im nächsten Moment zierte ein herzliches Lächeln die Lippen ihres Retters. Sie wusste, dass sie dieses nie vergessen würde.

...

Der Mond spiegelte sich auf der glasigen Oberfläche ihrer Augen. All das gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Denn das Feuer war bereits erloschen, genau wie seine Lebensflamme. Sie konnte damals nichts für ihn tun. Vermutlich hätte er das auch nicht gewollt. Sein Stolz war unbezwingbar gewesen. Daraus machte sie ihm keinen Vorwurf. Er hatte schon immer so gehandelt. Unbändig wie das Feuer. Bis zum Ende hatte seine leidenschaftliche Flamme für all die gebrannt, die er liebte.

Nach langen Stunden wandte sie sich herum und trat vor die zwei Steinplatten, die sich aus dem Boden erhoben. Ein starker Windstoß wirbelte vereinzelte Blütenblätter durch die Luft. Der Duft der frischen Rosen und Lilien stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie faltete die Hände und begann ein stilles Gebet. Vor langer Zeit hatten sich ihre Wege leider nur kurz gekreuzt, doch jetzt ließ sie ihn nicht mehr allein. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe gefunden. Andere trugen seinen Willen fort. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass seine Grabstätte nie vergeht und ewig in einem Licht erstrahlt, das ihrem Inhaber gebührt.

Und so besuchte sie mittlerweile seit über einem Jahr täglich die Klippe um sein Grab zu pflegen. Dabei vergas sie auch nie das zweite, welches ebenfalls hier oben thronte. Er nannte ihn Vater. Auch dieser sollte nie in Vergessenheit geraten. Sie betete für beide. Und sie betete für seine Freunde und seinen Bruder, auf dass sie nach ihrer Reise hierher kamen und die Gräber besuchten. Bis dahin würde sie über sie wachen.

Langsam ging sie den Hügel hinunter. Sie schaute sich nicht um, da dies einem tragischen Abschied gleichkommen würde. Aber es war ja kein Abschied, denn am nächsten Abend würde sie abermals kommen und den flammenden Himmel betrachten, der sie ihre Liebe nie vergessen lassen wird.

Ihre Liebe _Portgas D. Ace_

_Selbst wenn der Krieg und der Tod von Ace und Whitebeard, zwei großartigen Piraten, schon lange vorbei waren, so standen ihre Ruhestätten weiterhin auf der Klippe und zeugten von der Stärke und Berühmtheit der Gefallenen. Jeder würde sie und ihre Taten auf ewig im Gedächtnis behalten._


End file.
